The Fire Within
by angel-silvereyes
Summary: Who knew that the past could come back and bite you so hard? Two deserters find each others love, but will the forces of darkness tear them apart? RikuOC SoraKairi
1. Deserter

Riku watched silently from where he stood his complete figure in the shadow of the billboard on top of the building. He had his blindfold on, but he could still sense what was going on around him, he could easily sense the great turmoil radiating off the person standing at the edge of the building.

She was a member of the Organization, was, being the key word. It was just 2 hours ago that she deserted, and Riku was intrigued, so he followed. Right now she had her hood up, covering everything but the jet black strands of hair that fell from either corner, lying gently across the leather of the Organization coat.

Looking at the sky Riku felt rain splatter onto his face, he turned his blind sight onto the girl, the now heavy rain bouncing off his coat. Feeling a strong push of emotion Riku lifted his hand and slowly pulled off his blindfold, now being able to clearly see what was in front of him.

The girl, Amarantha was her name, slowly leaned back, holding her arms out to either side. With her head parallel to the ground the hood over her face fell back, allowing her waist long hair to fly out behind her. Riku could see a stream of water running from her red eyes, weather it was rain or tears, he did not know.

He watched as Amarantha stood back up straight, rain sliding down her hair, she turned her head slightly toward Riku, as if she knew he was there. He saw her lips move, as if she were saying something, then she fell forward, off the front of the twenty story building.

Riku ran forward toward the edge and watched as Amarantha fell, her coat flapping crazily around her. Just as she neared the bottom she straightened her body and landed easily on her feet, crouching at the knee to absorb the impact. Riku smirked and stood up straight, watching as Amarantha took off at a swift run away from Riku, away from the Organization.

* * *

Sora sighed contently as he watched the sun set, Kiri sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"I almost thought we were never going to be able to do this again." Kiri said.

Sora nodded and looked around him. They were sitting on their separate little island, the one with the big L shaped tree, and it was the same tree that Kiri, himself, and Riku used to sit on not three years ago.

"Yeah, to bad Riku's not here." Sora said, his voice soft and sad.

It seemed that with those words the happy feeling that had been between Kiri and Sora vanished. Kiri nodded slowly, sitting up straight and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's amazing." She said sadly.

"What is?"

"How much we've all changed, I doubt things will every be like they were." Kiri started to blink repeatedly.

Sora took her head and gently laid it on his chest; she instantly started to cry, holding onto Sora for support, both mentally and physically.

Finally Kiri sat back up, her tears dried out. She looked slightly embarrassed for crying on Sora.

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing.

"It's alright." Sora said with a smile. "I'm here for you, when ever you need me to be."

Kiri smiled up at Sora and leaned back against his shoulder. "Thank you." She said quietly.

…………….

Amarantha stepped out of the dark portal into water knee deep. Looking quickly around she closed the portal and walked slowly toward the shore, trying to make as little noise as possible. She still wore the Organization clothes, she had no other choice in the matter. With her hood pulled tight over her head Amarantha reached the shore and looked up at the full moon.

"Welcome to Destiny Island." She whispered to herself.

…………….

"What was that?" Kiri asked, sitting up quickly.

"What was what?" Sora asked in return.

The sun had just set, everything was now bathed in the silver white glow of the full moon.

"Something moved out on the shore!"

Sora looked over to where Kiri was pointing, he couldn't see anything.

"Let's go check it out." He said, jumping off of the tree.

After helping Kiri off the two of them ran hand in hand toward the shore, Sora thoroughly convinced it was a rabbit they were chasing.

…………...

Amarantha turned her head toward the sound of people running. With practiced ease she melted into the shadows, completely invisible except to the trained eye. Running across the shore were too kids, they looked to be a few years younger than herself, she was 17.

"Kiri!" The boy was saying, stopping in the middle of the beach. "There's nothing here."

"I know I saw something!" Kiri insisted, looking around wildly.

The boy walked up behind Kiri and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home Kiri, we can come back out here when it's lighter."

"You do believe me, don't you Sora?"

Sora? Amarantha frowned, where had she heard that name. Ahh yes, Sora was the Key Bearer, the one who "saved" the worlds from the heartless. She had never laid eyes on him before, and, quite frankly, he looked like a shrimp.

"Yeah, I believe you." Sora said with a smile.

Kiri smiled back and wrapped her hand in Sora's, walking with her head on his shoulder.

Amarantha felt despair well up inside of her as she watched the couple walk away. She longed for someone to love, more than anything else, she wanted someone to be with, someone to share he life with. Amarantha shook her head, wiping the single tear that fell from her eye. She was always going to be alone, so was the path she chose when she became a member of the Organization, love was a weakness, something that made the mind do stupid things. Amarantha frowned as she walked out of the shadows, she stood at the edge of the beach, looking at the moon.

All of a sudden a dark portal manifested about ten yards to the right of Amarantha. Stepping out of the portal was a person from the Organization, hood pulled tight, all Amarantha could see was silver hair covering the eyes.

"Imagine finding you here." The person said with a smirk, closing the portal behind him.


	2. Reunion

**Authors Note- **I'm sorry about the last chapter, I forgot to add an Authors Note and a Disclaimer.And thanks to the two reviewers! hugs I can't believe I spelt Kairi wrong dies of embarasment Thanks for pointing it out though :)I would love if you could hand me advice for my story, maybe a good scene you can think of for the future, you know, that kind of stuff, it would be VERY much appreciated.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, only my original character, nothing more, nothing less.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Amarantha frowned and readied herself for anything.

"Riku, what brings you here? It couldn't be poor, lowly me."

Riku chuckled. "As a matter of fact, it is."

Amarantha slowly put her hand into her coat, ready to pull out her weapon if need be.

"The Organization's not to pleased." Riku stated mater of factly, walking across the shore toward the separate little island that Sora and Kairi had watched the sunset on.

"And I would care why?" Amarantha asked, walking a few steps behind Riku.

Riku turned his head slightly toward Amarantha; she could just make out the blindfold that he always wore.

"You should care; I know I would if I were in your shoes." Riku stopped; he was now standing at the edge of the small island, looking out at the sea. "They want you back, Aran. Boss has sent out Axel and his crew to find you."

"Then why aren't you trying to capture me?" Amarantha asked.

Riku tilted his head to one side, allowing the moon to light up his facial features. Amarantha could see the smirk clearly on his face.

"Let's just say, I'm not on the Boss's good side."

"Hey, Kairi, I think we left it at the tree!"

Amarantha spun around to see Sora and Kairi running toward the island, Kairi just a bit behind Sora. Amarantha turned her head toward Riku, he was looking straight at her, at least, his face was turned toward her, she couldn't see exactly where his eyes were pointed. There was the usual smirk on his face but then it turned into a line on no emotion what so ever. Riku's lips started to move and Amarantha had to strain to see what he was saying.

"You showed me, how I see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken."

Before Amarantha could figure out what Riku meant by that Sora yelled out.

"Hey, who are you two?"

Riku turned to face his two old friends, Amarantha following suit.

"Kairi, stay back, they're from Organization XIII!" Sora pushed Kairi behind him and brought the Key Blade to his hands.

Amarantha glanced at Riku, who now had his normal smirk back on his face. Riku chuckled.

"Not anymore we aren't."

Amarantha turned to Riku. "What do you mean, we?"

Riku shrugged. "I told you I was no longer on the Boss's good side."

"What are you two talking about?" Sora asked.

Kairi peaked around from behind Sora's back. "Riku? Riku, is that you?"

Riku slowly pushed his hood back with two gloved hands. There was a slight breeze in the air, causing Riku's silver white hair to whisper around his blindfolded face.

Sora lowered his Key Blade. "Riku, that, it… it really is you!"

Kairi walked up to Riku slowly. "You've changed." She said, noting the blindfold and the evil smirk. "Why?" She reached up to touch the blindfold.

Riku pulled his head away from her and took a few steps back so that he was once again even with Amarantha. Kairi's bottom lip started to quiver.

"What's happened to you?" She asked, a single tear sliding down her face.

"Nothing you would be able to comprehend." Riku said, his voice more of a whisper than anything.

Lifting a hand Riku grabbed his blindfold and slowly pulled it off.

Kairi took a step back, stepping on Sora who now raised his Key Blade again and jumped in front of Kairi.

"You're not the Riku we know!" He said, crouching as if ready to jump.

Riku turned his head slightly toward Amarantha; his eyes weren't the pure crystal blue they had once been, they were the red of darkness, just as Amarantha's were. Amarantha, Riku, Axel, and Ansem, it was a show of strength in darkness, but it was also a reminder, a reminder to all that one had to give up, accidentally gave up, in order to gain that power.

Amarantha reached into her coat and pulled out her weapon, the Key Blade Oblivion. She was one of only four that could wield it.

"I honestly don't thin…" Riku was cut short when a dark portal opened up in the center of the small island they were all on.

Amarantha raised her weapon and readied her self to attack, what ever came out of that portal couldn't be good. Riku quickly put his blindfold back on and raised his hood, putting a hand in his coat to pull out his weapon if he needed to.

Axel stepped out of the portal, closing it behind him. He didn't have his hood up, allowing his long flame red hair to move about behind him. His eyes instantly fell upon Riku and Amarantha, a smile spread across his lips.

"Ahh, there you are." He smirked. "And both in the same place, how foolish of you. Aran! What possesses you? You would either have to be very stupid or very brave to leave, neither of which you're known to be." Axel sneered.

Amarantha felt her blood boil in rage. "Hold your tongue before I gut it out!"

Axel chuckled. "Pity, you showed so much promise in the Organization." He then turned to Riku. "I don't know what to say to you! One moment you're the Boss's right hand man, the next you've gone and deserted."

"Don't sound so sad." Riku said sarcastically.

Axel held his hands out beside him. "Hey, this is the way things work I guess. A brother in arms one moment, mortal enemy's the next. But, just so you know, Boss isn't happy, Aran, he probably would have overlooked, but you both, in the margin of an hour, he said that was too much of an insult to be taken quietly."

"Well you can tell 'Boss' that darkness waits for no one." Riku stood up straight, the moonlight reaching his red eyes through the blindfold, making them glow yellow for a split second.

"You know you can't win this war." Axel said softly. "For war is what you are starting."

With that Axel opened a dark portal and stepped through it, the portal disappearing as if it was never there, as if he was never there.


	3. Darkness Waits for No One

**Authors Note - **Wow, this is the first time I've ever gotten reviews on my stories, and what people say is true, reviews really do help with the writing :) Thanks sooo much for the reviews! This chapters a bit… strange, I couldn't figure out how to make it work to my likings, but I guess it's alright, more of a scene to get you to the other scene then anything else, ok, I'll stop rambling now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts

……………………………………………………………………………

"What was that all about?" Sora asked, once again letting his Key Blade lower toward the ground.

"Unfortunately those aren't empty threats, Aran." Riku said, turning to look out over the water.

"But he's right." Amarantha said, also turning toward the water. "We won't win this war, if war is what you seek."

Riku shook his head. "I don't want war." He said sadly. "I just want it all to end."

Amarantha watched as Riku knelt down onto one knee, his head hung low, hair falling forward out of the hood.

"We're in this together now," He said after a moment. "Whether you like it or not. What ever we decide to do, we have to do it together." Riku looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you, in any way that I can. I may not be able to fight, but I can learn."

Riku looked at Kairi, she had a reassuring smile on her face, but Riku could see the confusion in her eyes.

"We want you back, Riku, we all do." Kairi stood up straight. "It hasn't been the same with out you."

Standing back to his feet slowly Riku looked up at the moon. "There's just too much that time can not erase."

"I don't care Riku!" Kairi looked on the verge of hysteria now. "We'll fight with you!"

Riku turned to Kairi and Amarantha saw the first actual smile in two years spread across his face, it was a smile backed by sadness, but it was a smile.

"Thank you." Riku said.

Amarantha watched as Riku took down his hood and threw the blindfold into the sea; his eyes were already changing to their original color. Kairi snuffled and ran toward Riku, hugging him tightly and letting her tears fall once more. Riku blinked for a second then wrapped his arms around Kairi, hugging her back.

Her eyes creased in suppressed emotion Amarantha turned her head away from the scene that was unfolding in front of her. It must be nice, for Riku, to have friends to support him. Amarantha had nothing, she had no one, she knew nothing but darkness, what was she getting herself into?

"Come on Aran, I have a place for you to stay tonight." Riku said, he was standing beside his two friends, ready to leave.

Amarantha bowed her head and walked after them, looking at the ground as she walked. A few grains of sand were wet on the way, Amarantha's tears going completely unnoticed by all.

"There's a spare room on the second floor." Riku said, walking into his old house, Sora and Kairi walking to their houses.

Looking around him Riku frowned at how down beat his place looked, but that was only expected, considering he hadn't set foot in it in two years. Picking up a dusty chair that had turned over Riku made his way to the stairs, they creaked alarmingly when he put his weight on them.

"You can take your hood off, you know." He said, looking back at Amarantha who was still standing on the porch.

Amarantha walked into the house, following Riku up the stairs slowly, the bottom of her black coat brushing over the top layer of dust, leaving a dark path up the middle of the staircase.

Riku opened a door on the top floor and motioned for Amarantha to enter. "It might be a bit dirty, but it's better than sleeping outside."

With that Riku turned and left, closing the door behind him. Amarantha stood there in the middle of the room, listening to the noises all around her. She heard a door open then close about three rooms down, clearly Riku was going straight to bed.

Pulling the stiff, dirty covers back Amarantha sat on the bed and took her boots off, lying them gently on the ground in front of the moldy white end table. She then took her coat off, hanging it on the bed post. She was now bare footed and dressed in a pair of slightly baggy black pants and a black, form fitting tank top, she always wore the tank top underneath the coat, it was her… style.

Now that Amaranth was in comfortable clothes she laid back, trying to go to sleep. After about ten minutes of staring at the moonlit ceiling Amarantha stood back up and grabbed her coat. Using all her skill to open and close her bedroom door Amarantha headed down the stairs, keeping to the right side so as the minimize creaking. Once she made it down the stairs Amarantha headed outside and around to the back. In the backyard she saw a hammock swinging gently in the soft salt scented breeze. Now lying in the hammock Amarantha pulled the coat over top of her and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of crickets and frogs all around her.

Why was she doing this? She barely knew Riku, let alone Sora and Kairi, yet she was staying, there was something holding her here, but what was it? As Amarantha lay there trying to figure it out she slowly drifted to sleep.

…………………………….

_"Please don't big sis!" A young girl cried out, but her cries were cut short by the blood stained blade of a hooded and cloaked figure. _

_Fire crackled all around, causing the blood on the blade to shimmer in a strange purplish way. _

_"Stay back!" A person armed with a gun blade entered the burning room. _

_The person that had murdered the young girl turned and walked toward the newcomer. _

_"I'll shot!" The person screamed, aiming the gun blade at the others chest._

_When the murderer didn't stop the defender pulled the trigger. A medium sized bullet sped toward the murderer, only to bounce off of a blue shield that came out of nowhere. The bullet ricocheted off the shield and hit the gun bearer square in the forehead. Now outside the burning house the murderer walked through the burning town, killing anyone that got in the way. At one point a young boy, around the age of 12, stepped in front of the murderer. _

_"Why did you do this sister? We loved you! Why did you choose this path?"_

_The fire cast a flickering light across the murderers face, showing the 15 year old facial features of Amarantha. _

_"Because darkness waits for no one." Amarantha said, raising her blade and mercilessly killing her brother.

* * *

_

**Authors Note - **Hmmm, I've been writing two chapters at a time, but the reson I'm only going to post one today is... well... I'm stuck cries I CAN NOT figure out what to do now... so any ideas will be VERY much appreciated. I hope to break this writers block soon, so pleasestay with me. hugs


	4. Midnight Strolls

**Authors Note –**This chapter is… pretty good, I think. But I still have writer block cries Oh well, I will conquer all! evil laugh ok, I'm done…

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts.

…………………………………………….

Riku woke up in the middle of the night, his trained ears picking up the quietest noise in the night. If he hadn't opened his window before he fell asleep he probably wouldn't have heard it at all. Pushing back the covers Riku put his bare feet onto the cool wood floor, taking a second to pull his organization coat on over his boxers and bare chest he headed down the stairs. When he passed Amarantha's room he peaked in, noting that she was nowhere to be seen.

Walking silently in the darkness Riku made his way to the back yard, the noise he heard growing louder as he walked. In the light of the full moon Riku could make out a figure sitting in the hammock that was held between two giant palm trees. Sitting down softly on the hammock Riku put his arm around Amarantha's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hands away from her face.

Through her tears Amarantha saw Riku, he was a wet blur, but he was there, a symbol of strength.

"I… I killed them." She said, looking down at her hands in disgust and disbelief.

"Who?" Riku asked.

"My family, my friends, the whole town." Amarantha answered. "They were only trying to help me."

"Why did you kill them?" Riku asked, it was then that he realized how little he knew about Amarantha.

"He told me to; he told me… that only then would I be able to embrace the darkness." Amarantha put her head on Riku's chest, her tears flowing a new. "I didn't want to, I didn't mean to." She said between her sobs.

Riku patted Amarantha on the back, holding her close as she cried, she needed someone to lean on, and Riku was going to be there for her, even when others wouldn't.

"Here, let's go for a walk." Riku said, standing up and handing Amarantha her coat.

Amarantha took the coat and stuck her arms through the sleeves, wiping her eyes as she did so. Riku led the way, walking at a slow pace toward the beach, Amarantha following a few paces behind.

"I'm sorry… for what happened back there." She said into the silence.

Riku shrugged. "What are friends for?"

Amarantha was quite.

Riku stopped once they reached the beach, the water was reflecting a perfect image of the moon, casting everything in shimmering silver light. He turned toward Amarantha, a friendly smile on his face, that smile made something in Amarantha stir, but she couldn't place the feeling, it was something she had never experienced before.

"Aran, weather you want me to or not, I'm gonna be your friend, and I'm going to help you through what ever might be troubling you. But I'm going to need your help."

Amarantha looked up into Riku's eyes, their soft, clear blue sparkled in reflection of the moon's light. He was looking straight into her eyes, his gaze soft and compassionate, yet there was a firmness to it that told Amarantha he meant everything he said. After a second of looking into Riku's eyes Amarantha looked back down at the sand, she wasn't used to being this open to a person, and it was starting to scare her. When Riku's fingers touched the bottom of her chin Amarantha felt her heart jump. He pushed her chin up so that she was once again looking into his eyes.

"You have to trust me." He said softly.

For some unknown reason Amarantha felt herself drawn into Riku's gaze, slowly, inch by inch, they got closer to each other. When their noses were about to touch Riku tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, Amarantha closed her eyes, her heart beating a crazy rhythm in her chest. They were so close now Amarantha could fell Riku's soft breath on her lips, but just as their lips were about to meet a noise on the beach caused Riku to pull away, looking around in alarm.

Out of a cluster of palm trees came Sora and Kairi, Sora with his arm around Kairi's waist and Kairi's head on Sora's chest. At exactly the same time the four people saw each other. Sora and Kairi stopped dead, looking like deer caught in headlights. Amarantha blushed such a deep red color that she was sure it could easily be seen, even in the lack of light. Riku coughed softly and moved even farther away from Amarantha, they had still been a bit closer than normal friends would have been. Sora pulled his arm from around Kairi's waist and looked off to the side, his face turning a deep shade of red as well.

"Umm, hi." Riku said lamely.

……………………….

**Authors Note – **Wow, I like this chapter. ROFL! I know it's kind of short, but it was such a perfect place to end it. I'm going to be going to my dads tomorrow. (Going to be going! Is that grammatically correct?) So I'm going to try to post at least one more chapter before I go, but I should be able to get a few chapters up while at my dads, if not, then I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. Much love to all reviewers!


	5. Heart Shaped Tears

**Authors Note: **I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it's taken this long to update. I've been on spring break and I've been at my dads. But I promise I'm not dropping the story, so don't freak. Thanks sooooooooooooo much for all the reviews! They really help! Oh, and **Jaden18 **It's fine with me if you put my story on your website, I would have visited it but the link didnt show up in the e-mail. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Hi." Sora said, just as lamely as Riku. "What're you doing out here?" 

Riku hesitated for a second. "Just walking." He said. "What are you doing out here?"

Sora paused. "Just walking."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well now that we're all out here lets go watch the sunrise together!" Kairi said, breaking the awkwardness.

"That sounds great." Riku said, mentally sighing.

Together as a group the four walked toward their little island, Amarantha falling behind a bit, she didn't know Kairi or Sora; it was hard for her to be comfortable around them. As she walked alone she let her mind fall back on the dream she had had. Was it just a dream, or had she really killed all those people? For some reason Amarantha had the sickening feeling she really had killed all those people, that would explain why she hadn't been able to find any family that one time she looked.

"Hey Aran, come on and join us." Riku said.

They had already reached the island and Sora and Kairi were already sitting on the tree, Riku standing, waiting for Amarantha. He smiled at her and jumped up to sit at the end of the tree, his back leaning against the branch that pointed up toward the sky.

Amarantha walked to the tree but stayed on the ground, leaning her back against the trunk and crossing her arms over her chest. They all sat in silence for a while until finally Kairi broke the silence; it seemed that was what she was good at.

"Where's your home world, Aran?" She asked, using the name she had heard Riku and Axel use.

Amarantha was silent for a moment, but just as Riku was about to say something to Kairi she answered.

"The World that Never Was."

Kairi blinked. "Really?" She asked.

"It's as good as any; I can't really remember anything before I joined the Organization." As she said that Amarantha's minds eye took her to that scene, her, killing her family.

Kairi nodded in sympathy. "It was the same for me; I didn't remember anything about my home world until I went there."

Amarantha didn't say anything.

"Oh look! The sun's coming up!" Kairi said, pointing out to the horizon.

Sure enough the orange fire ball of light was rising over the sea, casting everything into a bright orange light. Amarantha looked directly into the sun while everyone else squinted and looked away, it was something she had always been able to do, maybe it was because of her eyes… the eyes that weren't hers...

Sensing someone watching her Amarantha turned her head slowly to the right. Riku was looking directly at her, there was something in his eyes that made Amarantha's stomach do back flips, but at the same time it made her heart die, a mixture of feelings that Amarantha had never experienced before.

"I'm going to go to the café for some breakfast." Kairi said, sliding down off of the tree, Sora right behind her, as always. "You guys wanna come?"

Amarantha shook her head and turned back to the sun, breaking her eye contact with Riku.

"Suit yourself." Kairi said with a shrug, she was getting just a bit tired of Amarantha's nonsocial nature.

Amarantha looked out onto the water, thinking she was alone. With a sigh she slumped against the tree trunk, letting her hair fall over her face. When someone pushed her hair back behind her ears Amarantha flinched, she had no idea that anyone was still there.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, standing in front of Amarantha, a concerned and loving look on his face.

"Nothing." Amarantha said, pulling away from his hands.

Riku frowned. "Why don't you trust me?" He asked, putting his hands down to his side.

"Why should I?" Amarantha asked in return, walking past Riku toward the edge of the island.

"Why not?" Riku walked up behind Amarantha, looking at her rippling reflection in the water.

"I've neither seen nor heard anything that tells me 'Oh, I can trust Riku, he's such a great guy.'" Amarantha said sarcastically, but the last word came out a bit shaky.

"Aran…" Riku started.

Amarantha whipped around, anger flaring in her eyes. "Stop calling me that! I'm tired of being called my Organization name! I'm not Aran!" Amarantha seemed to be on the verge of hysteria.

Riku blinked in surprise, he hadn't been expecting Amarantha to blow up like she just did. "I'm sorry, what do you want me to call you?"

Amarantha was silent for a moment. "I don't know." She said sadly. "I don't know who I am anymore."

Riku put a hand on Amarantha's shoulder. "You're you, and that's all that matters. You're the person I want to give my heart to."

It took a moment for what Riku said to register in Amarantha's mind, but when it did it took all of her will power to stop from crying.

Riku took the hand that he had on Amarantha's shoulder and put it on her cheek, moving a bit closer to her. "I want to be here for you, I want you to trust me, and I want you to lean on me when you need help, I want you to love me, love me as I love you."

Amarantha took a step back away from Riku, moving her head so that his hand on her cheek fell back to his side. Looking directly into Riku's eyes Amarantha spoke to him.

"I don't need anyone."

With that Amarantha walked past Riku and off of the island, moving to quickly to see the severe amount of emotional pain that crossed onto Riku's face, moving to quickly to see his tears fall to the ground, his tears for her.


	6. Drinking Problems

**Authors Note** – OMFG! I'm uberly sorry it's taken this long to update! Something happened to my computer and it erased all my files! I couldn't find the… like… 10 chapters of this story I had written, so now I have to re write them! (cries) They were so good to. Oh well, thanks for the reviews. It might be a while between updates, I'm spending the summer with my grandmother, and she doesn't have a computer. But I PROMISE I'm not dropping the story! Please enjoy :)

Oh, btw, this chapter has a bit of foul language and alcohol in it… it's a bit… violent of a chapter…. just a warning, if you don't want to read cursing and stuff, then don't read this chapter, lol, but I think ya'll (Is that really a word?) will be able to deal with it :)

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would be uberly cool and rich…. And anyone could tell you that's not me.

* * *

Riku watched as Amarantha walked away, his heart going with her. "Damn." He muttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, why did she bring up such emotions in him?

With a sigh Riku shook his head, bringing himself back together. He then headed off toward town, he needed something to drink. As he walked Riku thought of what he had done wrong. Did he push her to fast? Did he say something wrong? Or did she just not like him?

"I'll take whatever's cheap." He muttered to the barkeeper, he wasn't what one would call blessed with money.

The barkeeper placed a glass on the table and filled it up about halfway with some form of alcoholic beverage, Riku could smell it. He took the glass and downed it in one gulp, cringing slightly as the liquid burned down his throat.

"Strong stuff." He muttered to himself. "I'll take another."

The barkeeper raised an eyebrow and pored another glass.

"Now leave me." Riku said, picking up the glass, he drank it a bit slower this time.

Now that he was alone Riku swirled the contents around in the glass, watching it with non seeing eyes. He thought back to all the things he had done, to all the things he would have done, if he had remained in the Organization. He thought of what he could do to help Amarantha, he thought of what he could do to make her see she was loved…

"To darkness." Riku raised his glass and downed it, placing it back onto the counter with a clink. "You're tenacious, I'll give you that." Riku lowered his head onto the counter, his hair falling over his face. "You've taken everything from me, but I won't let you take her."

"Riku!"

Riku glanced over his shoulder; Kairi and Sora were walking his way.

"Wonderful." He muttered.

Kairi sat down on a bar stool next to Riku, Sora sitting next to her.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, glancing at his empty glass, she could smell the alcohol on him. "Where's Aran?"

Gesturing to the barkeep he silently ordered another drink. Once the barkeep pored another glass and left Riku spoke, not looking at Kairi.

"What does it matter?" He asked, taking a large gulp.

Kairi watched Riku, a look of horror on her face, she had never seen him like this, his eyes were distant, and whether it was from the alcohol or something else she wasn't sure. His actions were starting to become sharp, he was on the verge of violence. She placed a hand on the arm he had cupped around the glass.

"What happened Riku?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Riku moved from under her hand and drank the last of the alcohol, slamming the glass back down onto the counter. He stood up and dropped some money onto the counter. Turning to leave he staggered and fell to the ground, shaking violently.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed, jumping down from the barstool, Sora doing the same.

She crouched down next to Riku's shaking body and tried to make him stop. She looked into his eyes and saw they were dilated and blood shot. There was sweat dripping off of his forehead, his hair plastered to his neck.

"Sora! What's happening?" Kairi screamed, backing up away from Riku, who was now throwing up all over the floor.

All of a sudden it stopped and Riku just lay there, his eyes closed… not breathing.


	7. A Day at the Cliff

**Authors Note** – Hehe, I like this chapter, its fun. Forgive the fluff, I was just in a good mood when I wrote this, lol. But, once again, there is a bit of cursing, so, yeah. 

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Riku slowly became aware of his surroundings, he had a splitting headache and a bad taste in his mouth. Through his closed eyes lids he could see a bright light and it only heightened his headache.

"Turn off the damn light!" He muttered, sitting up shakily.

The light was dimmed and Riku opened his eyes. Just as he did he felt a sharp pain across his cheek, his head turned to the side he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Aran! He's sick!" Kairi cried out, her eyes wide.

Riku looked up and saw Amarantha standing over him, her hand slightly red from the high powered slap she had given him.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She asked, her voice soft, yet it made Riku cringe in its anger. "Did you think getting yourself drunk and getting alcohol poisoning would help anything?"

"So that's why I have a headache." Riku muttered, massaging his forehead, a red mark was starting to show on his cheek.

"Anyone who downed 3 glasses of straight whiskey in less then 20 minutes would have a headache." Amarantha said. She rolled her eyes at him and started to leave. "You're such an idiot."

Riku jumped from the bed he was lying in and staggered after her, his head feeling like it would split open in pain. "Amarantha! Wait!"

Amarantha stopped and looked back at him, a frown on her face. "What do you want?" She asked.

Riku stopped in front of her. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Amarantha raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For that slap, I needed it." Riku massaged his still stinging cheek. "But God! You hit hard!"

Amarantha smirked. "Anytime." She then became serious. "You need to go lay back down, you're not going to get better by running around town." With that Amarantha left.

Riku smiled and walked back to his bedroom, lying down on the bed and asking for Kairi and Sora just to let him sleep. When they were gone he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _That was a really stupid thing to do_. He agreed wholly with Amarantha.

**(A Week Latter)**

"Man! It feels good to be out of that blasted house!" Riku said, stretching like a cat up toward the sky.

"It's good to have you out of the house." Sora said, walking beside Riku toward a cliff that hung over the sea. "I've been wanting to do this for forever!"

Riku chuckled. He stopped and set his towel on the ground. He pulled off his shirt and flip-flops, setting them down next to the towel. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" He said, running toward the edge of the cliff.

"Hey! No fair!" Sora yelled, he quickly took his shirt off and ran after Riku, his flip-flops flying off behind him.

Riku did a flip when he jumped over the edge of the cliff and dived into the water below with barely a splash. Sora did a cannonball, water splashing everywhere. Riku came up out of the water and shook his head like a dog. Laughing he dunked Sora then swam off, heading up the ladder that led back to the top of the cliff. Sora came from behind and pulled Riku down off of the ladder by his ankle, he then scurried up it, not giving Riku the chance to grab him.

Amarantha smirked as she watched Sora and Riku come back onto the cliff. Her eyes lingered on Riku's muscular arms and chest.

"A nice view, huh?"

Amarantha jerked her head around to see Kairi standing by her, taking her shirt off so that only her bikini was on.

"I wasn't looking at them." Amarantha said lamely, blushing slightly.

Kairi smiled and winked at her. "Of course you weren't." She then ran off toward the cliff, tackling Sora from behind.

Amarantha sighed and took off her heavy Organization coat and her boots, it was to hot of a day to be wearing them. She watched as the three teenagers jumped off the cliff, Kairi screaming all the way down, Riku's laugh was clearly audible. After a moment Amarantha, overcome with curiosity walked closer to the cliff edge, she glanced over the edge and saw the three fighting to be the first up the ladder. She watched, highly amused as Riku threw both Sora and Kairi off back into the water. He was soon back on top of the cliff.

He saw Amarantha and smiled at her, water dripping off of his body. "Come on in!" He said. "The water's fine!"

Amarantha shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." She looked over as Sora climbed up the ladder, Kairi close behind.

When Riku grabbed her around the waist and practically dragged her to the edge of the cliff Amarantha, her eyes wide, turned back to him and tried to push him away.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, trying in vain to get away from the edge.

Sora and Kairi were laughing and encouraging Riku to push her in. Riku smiled sweetly at her and gently let go of her waist, he then took his hand and easily pushed her on the shoulder, sending her stumbling over the edge. But Amarantha had grabbed onto his wrist, so when she fell he did to. Both of them went tumbling down toward the water, Amarantha's eyes wide and her mouth open as she screamed.

Coming back up to the surface Amarantha frowned and searched for Riku. He came back up not a foot from her. Before he could take a breath Amarantha pushed him back under water roughly. Swimming toward the ladder Amarantha cursed under her breath, her clothes were wet and heavy, making it hard to swim. When she reached the ladder she could barely drag herself up it, her clothes weighing her down.

When she reached the top Amarantha tried her best to ring the water out of her clothes, but it was no use. With a frown she wrapped her arms around her waist and glared at Riku as he came up the ladder.

"You want a bathing suit?" Kairi asked, walking up to her. "I have an extra with me."

Amarantha was about to decline the offer when she had the mental image of her dunking Riku over and over again in the water. She smirked and nodded.

"Thanks, I would like that very much."

Kairi smiled and ran off, Amarantha following.


	8. Raven Black and Moon Silver

**Authors Note** – I love this chapter… so beautiful… makes me wish I were Amarantha… anywho, please read and review ;) 

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Kingdom Hearts, that would be implying that I am smart, cool, rich, and awesomely awesome…. In other words.. NOT ME! (Ha! I used a big word! What now!)

* * *

Amarantha quickly put on the black and silver bikini set Kairi offered her behind a towel that Kairi held up. With a frown Amarantha looked down at herself. Do all bathing suits show so much skin? She asked herself. She grabbed her black tank top and pulled it back on, it wasn't much, but it covered more skin.

"Hot." Kairi said with a wink.

Amarantha frowned. "You don't have anything that covers more, do you?"

Kairi laughed and shook her head. "Nope, sorry, they're all made like that now."

Amarantha sighed. "Oh well." She then walked with Kairi back to the cliff.

Riku and Sora watched as the two girls approached. Kairi was talking to Amarantha with a smile.

"Nice view, huh?" Sora asked, poking Riku in the ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah…" Riku said, looking at Amarantha closely.

Sora laughed and shoved Riku. "Dude, you're pitiful."

Riku frowned. "In what way?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from Amarantha.

Sora shook his head and laughed again. With a smirk Riku pushed him over the edge. He cringed when Sora did a belly flop into the water.

"That was just cruel." Amarantha said, looking over the edge at the laughing Sora.

"He doesn't seem too bothered by it." Riku said, glancing at Amarantha.

"Don't worry Sora! I'll save you!" Kairi yelled comically, she then dived off the cliff.

Riku looked directly at Amarantha, completely aware of the fact that they were alone. "Are you having fun?" He asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Amarantha smirked. "I will be when I push you over the edge." She made a move to shove Riku but he moved to the side and scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Oh really?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

He tossed her over the edge then jumped in behind her, watching as she gracefully changed her fall into a dive, twisting her body like that of a cat. Just before he hit the water Riku smiled as he thought to himself. She's got a wonderful body.

"That wasn't fair!" Amarantha said when Riku came back up.

She dunked him but when he went under water he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him. Opening her eyes under the water Amarantha saw that Riku was pointing at her and holding his sides as if he were laughing. Under the water Amarantha crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. He stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at her. She bit her bottom lip and gestured for him to come closer to her.

His heart beating faster Riku swam up to Amarantha, but just as he reached her she pushed him even deeper underwater by the shoulders, pushing herself up as she did so. With a mental chuckle Riku swam to the surface. When he reached it he saw Amarantha and Kairi racing to the ladder, Amarantha flying past Kairi.

Amarantha sighed deeply and spread out Riku's towel onto the sand, she and Kairi were tired and they had decided to just lay out on the sand. Lying down Amarantha closed her eyes against the slowly setting sun. Soon she was asleep, Kairi dozing next to her.

Amarantha awoke when she heard Kairi standing up and talking to someone. Looking over Amarantha saw that Sora and she were getting ready to leave together.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kairi said happily to Amarantha.

"Ok." Amarantha said, closing her eyes again.

"Did you have fun?"

Amarantha opened one eye and looked at Riku, he was standing beside her, looking down at her, a smile on his lips.

"Yep." Amarantha closed her eyes again, stretching her muscles.

Riku laid down next to Amarantha on the towel that Kairi had left. He lay on his side, watching Amarantha. Her face was slightly red from the sun she had gotten today. But with a frown Riku also noticed that her eyes were still a deep red.

"Well I'm glad." He said.

The sun was just at the horizon, in less then 5 minutes it would be dark, the only light coming from the moon. It didn't look like Amarantha was planning on getting up anytime soon, she looked so relaxed and at peace, her arms behind her head, her eyes watching a flock of passing seagulls.

"It's funny." Amarantha said after a moment.

"What is?" Riku asked, breaking out of his spell.

"The fact that I had thought you were strong… yet I beat you so easily out there."

Riku frowned. "Is that so?" He asked, sitting up slightly.

"Yep." Amarantha said, her eyes laughing.

Riku jumped at her, pinning her so that she couldn't move. He had her arms above her head, his knees on either side of her, there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"That's funny, I thought I heard you say you beat me." Riku said with a smirk.

Amarantha frowned as she tried to break away from him, but he definitely had her beat. She looked up at him, noting the fact that he was so close, so close that she could feel his soft breath on her skin, so close that she could see herself reflected in his deep blue eyes. Amarantha bit her bottom lip and looked Riku in the eye, trying to read what his mind was thinking. All she saw in them was a soft, loving smile, yet a strong smile, it made her feel comfortable, like nothing could harm her, she was safe with him.

Riku suddenly became aware of how close he was to Amarantha, became aware of how he was positioned over her… Seeing her eyes locked onto his Riku slowly drew closer to Amarantha, he saw something different in her eyes, there wasn't just the normal hate, hurt, despair… there was love. Riku was so close now that he could feel Amarantha's hair rustle against his in the sea breeze, their hair mixed, the raven black of hers and the moon silver of his. Slowly, he brushed his lips over hers, silently asking her permission, waiting for her body to tense. For if she gave the slightest sign of wanting to get away Riku would release her and apologize over and over again. But she didn't draw away from him, instead she lifted her head ever so slightly, her lips meeting his.

Riku closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, his lips firm against Amarantha's. He lifted a hand from her wrist and held it behind her head, holding her up to him. She took her released hand and ran it down Riku's bare back, then back up to rest on his neck. The sun disappeared under the horizon, leaving them both in a pool of thin moon light. Riku parted her lips with his and slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers in an intricate dance, a dance of love


	9. The End of All Things to Come

**Authors Note** – Nice chapter, I do believe, a bit fast paced, but, hey, what can I say. Please read and review :) 

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Amarantha sighed heavily and laid her head back down onto the ground, Riku sitting up a bit more. "You're good at that." She said with a smile.

Riku smiled back. "Was that you're first kiss?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then how do you know I'm good at it?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amarantha chuckled. "A first kiss can still stink."

Riku shook his head and chuckled. "You're something else, did you know that?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Amarantha asked, Riku noted that her eyes were emerald green.

"Nothing. You have beautiful eyes." Riku said, looking deeply into them.

Amarantha blushed. "Thanks." She muttered.

Riku slid from over her to lie next to her. He sighed deeply and looked up at the moon, his heart fit to burst in happiness.

"Thank you."

Riku rolled over to look at Amarantha. "For what?" He asked.

She rolled over so that she was looking at him. "You brought warmth to my heart."

Riku smiled lovingly and ran his fingers down her cheek. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"

Amarantha smiled back at him and moved so that she was closer to him. She snuggled her head up to his chest, her arms tucked so that she could twist the end of his long hair over her fingers. Riku wrapped his arms around her and drew her even closer, resting his chin on her head. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Riku awoke slowly to the sound of seagulls. Opening his eyes he saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. Taking a deep breath he felt Amarantha move slightly, she was beginning to wake up. Riku stroked her hair softly and kissed her on the forehead. Amarantha sighed and started to stretch. Riku stood up and stretched, looking around him as he did so.

"We had better go back to the house and get changed." He chuckled. "If we don't Kairi will definitely grow suspicious."

Amarantha stood up and nodded, picking up the two towels. She walked beside Riku, her hand in his. As they rounded the curve in the foot path that lead to Riku's house both of them stopped. Amarantha dropped the towels she was carrying.

"Oh my God." She muttered, looking at the sight in front of her.

Riku ran forward, his eyes wide in disbelief. The heat of the flames made him instantly start to sweat. The whole house was up in flames, the fire crackling and popping as it devoured the dry wood.

"Fire!" Amarantha started to yell. "Fire!"

In no time the whole town was up, tossing buckets of water onto the flames. Sora was using his magic to spray water on it, his key blade in hand. Amarantha was drenched in sweat by the time the fire was put out. When the last flame was put out she walked up to Riku, who stood in front of the ashes in shock. She touched his hand with hers.

"Riku…"

He shuddered and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Thank goodness neither of us were in there." He said, walking forward.

Amarantha followed him as he shifted through the ashes, looking for anything that could be salvaged. He slowly climbed up the half burnt stair case, still slightly in shock. When he entered Amarantha's burnt room he stopped cold, looking at a completely unharmed piece of paper on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, he recognized the handwriting.

This is what happens to those who desert.

Riku crumbled up the sheet of paper in his fist. "Damn it!" He cried, throwing it out the barely there window. Riku slammed his fist into the black wall behind him. His shoulders started to shake and Amarantha could tell how hard he was holding back his tears.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arm over his shoulder, lending him her strength. She lowered her head so that it was level with his, she leaned over so that she was leaning on him slightly.

After a moment of suppressed sobs Riku shuddered and spoke, his voice raspy. "It's started Aran, it's started. The end of all things to come."


	10. Full Circle

**Authors Note - **Well, not much to say, so, just enjoy :)

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Amarantha sighed deeply and looked around her, a single tear falling down her face. _You've already taken everything away from me, why stop now I guess_. Amarantha shifted through the ashes with her foot until she saw the black leather of her coat. Bending to pick it up Amarantha shook the ashes off of it; it was still in perfect condition, the magical defenses on it protecting it from the flames. She tossed it over her shoulder and turned back to Riku, who was now just standing up straight, his mouth slightly open as he gritted his teeth against his anger and sadness. Leaving him to pull himself back together Amarantha went over to his bedroom and searched until she found his coat. When she entered the burnt remains of the hallway Riku met her. She silently handed him his coat as she pulled hers on, zipping it up in the front, even though it was a hot day. She found her knee high boots and pulled them on, watching as Riku did the same.

When they were both fully dressed Riku looked at Amarantha sadly, pulling a blindfold out of a pocket of his coat. "I guess its back to the old ways." He muttered.

Amarantha showed no emotion as she nodded once, ever so slightly, her eyes were already returning to their normal deep red. Riku sighed and tied his blindfold on, his eyes ever so slowly reddening. He took a long hard look at Amarantha before he tied it; he didn't want to forget what he fought for… he wouldn't forget. Taking a deep breath Riku set his face into a non emotional mask, the corners of his mouth turned slightly downwards. Amarantha pulled up the hood of her coat, causing her whole face to be cast in shadow. _So we come full circle._ She thought vaguely.

Side by side Riku and Amarantha walked out of the flame swept house, their strides long and purposeful, and their arms by their sides, faces looking straight forward. The crowd outside the house started to mutter and whisper when they emerged, but they quickly moved out of their way, casting them frightful glances. Riku and Amarantha made their way to the beach, ignoring the fact that people were following far behind, no one wanting to get to close to the two 'children of evil'.

Amarantha stopped about knee deep in the water and turned to Riku. "Are you ready?" She asked, raising her hand out to the side.

Riku was silent a moment then he nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He muttered.

Calling on her inner force Amarantha opened a dark portal, to the gasps of the small crowd gathered on the beach. She was just about to step into it when someone yelled.

"Riku, Aran, wait!"

Amarantha turned her head to watch as Kairi ran out into the water, Sora close behind. She had a wild look in her eyes, as if she were filled with fear and sorrow at the same time.

"Don't go!" She said, grabbing onto Riku's coat and tugging it.

Riku looked down at her, or rather, turned his head in her direction; his blindfold did not allow him to see anything. Kairi saw the blindfold and she backed away, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"You don't have to go back to the way you were! Just forget about it!" This time it was Sora, he was looking at Riku as if he had just stabbed himself in the chest, his eyes wide and confused.

Amarantha glanced back at the portal; it was starting to grow smaller. "Riku, we haven't the time." She said, her voice soft, only for his ears.

Riku nodded and turned his back to his two friends, but once again Kairi grabbed onto his coat.

"Riku! At least take us with you! I wouldn't be able to live knowing you're out there yet not knew what had happened to you!"

Looking at Amarantha Riku silently asked her what she thought. She shrugged and turned away. "It's their death." Was all she said.

"I'm not going to be responsible for you, not again." He said.

Kairi nodded determinedly.

Amarantha looked to see that Riku would follow her, and then she entered the dark portal, a portal that would take her away from Destiny Island, the first place she had come to be happy in.

* * *

Once on the other side of the portal Amarantha waited for Riku to come out, she would have to close it behind him. The maker of a dark portal was the only one that could officially close it. He soon came out, stepping onto the cobblestone street silently, his hair waving slightly in the breeze. After him Kairi noisily exited the portal, falling to the ground in a clatter of sounds. Sora was right behind her, landing with a loud thud.

Amarantha rolled her eyes and quickly sealed the portal. "They're going to get us killed if they keep that racket up." Amarantha said in Riku's ear.

Riku sighed and turned to Sora and Kairi. "If you're going to follow us be quiet, we don't want every person in Hollow Bastion knowing we're here."

Kairi blushed and quietly stood up, holding her key chains so that they didn't jingle. "Sorry." She muttered.

Riku turned back to Amarantha and started to walk ahead, Amarantha right next to him. As they walked they spoke softly.

"I doubt he's still here."

"We won't know until we look; besides we need his help."

"What makes you think he'll even help us?"

"He owes me." Riku stated, Amarantha didn't say anything else.

They walked down the middle of the street, the few people that were out casting them frightened glances. No one looked directly at them, they were too afraid. Riku stopped in front of a door at the back of a dark alley, the door was barely visible, it blinded in perfectly to the wall. He tested the lock, it was just as he suspected. Leaning back Riku slammed his shoulder into the door, breaking it in easily.

He walked into a long, dark hallway, one with water on both sides of the narrow walkway. Amarantha was directly behind him, her eyes looking into every shadow, searching for any sign of danger. After a moment of walking Riku reached another door, this one he could see the flicker of fire light under. Gesturing to Amarantha he swung the door open.

Amarantha jumped in front of Riku, her key blade blocking the swift slash of a huge sword. She quickly blocked another set of swift attacks, her body crouched low and lethal. Finally the attacks stopped. Riku smirked and looked the person standing in front of him up and down.

"Nice to see you again, Cloud."


	11. How Things Change

**Authors Note** – :Sniffles: Nice chapter, I liked it. Anywho, I'm going to post as many chapters as I can today because I'll be leaving for my grandmothers in the morning. :Has to be forcefully dragged away from computer: So please bare with me. Much love to all reviewers, ya'll are the driving force to this story. 

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts :Looks at moths flying out of wallet.:

* * *

"Riku, long time no see." Cloud slowly put down his sword, his blond hair sticking up everywhere, as usual.

Amarantha put her key blade back inside her coat and leaned against the wall beside the door, one foot on the wall. Kairi and Sora were just standing in the door, not knowing what to do.

Cloud turned his back to Riku and walked to a small desk that stood in the center of the room; he sat down and put his booted feet on top of the desk.

"I'm surprised the Organization let you out to see me, they never really liked my… outside perspective." Cloud said, looking closely at Riku.

"I'm no longer with the organization." Riku said bluntly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "I rather saw it coming; you were never one to take orders well, were you?"

Riku didn't answer, he was walking around the room, his boots making a hollow clunk every time he stepped. He was observing the room, if not by sight then by sensing, smelling, hearing. He stopped when he came to the fire in the fireplace, he stood in front of it, imagining what the flames would look like, eating away at the logs, just like it did to his house…

"They're not happy, are they?" Cloud asked after a moment of silence.

"That would be an understatement." Riku turned away from the fire and faced Cloud once again. "They burned down my house…"

"And they won't stop there, I don't even know the mind of the Organization that well and I can tell you that." Cloud lowered his feet back to the ground and looked intently at Riku. "What can I do? I'm no longer a fighter, you know that."

Riku sighed. "I don't want another war…"

"No, but that's what you're getting." Cloud said, interrupting him.

"They only have a fight with us two." Riku gestured to Amarantha. "No one else will be harmed because of our decision."

"If I help you they'll come after me, you know that. I helped Roxas, and I nearly lost my life because of it. I swore then I'd have nothing else to do with the Organization." Cloud stood up and started to pace the room, his hands behind his back. "I'm no longer a fighter." He said quietly, more to himself then to Riku.

"All I need is a place to stay while I gather information Cloud! That's all I ask of you!" Riku's face was set in a firm, angered stare. "You owe me that much."

Cloud stopped his pacing and stared at a picture he had hanging on the wall, it was him and the gang, all together, all happy. It would never be like that again, most of them were dead, courtesy of the war. He ran a hand over the picture and sighed heavily.

"You're right, I owe you that much." Cloud turned from the picture and sat back down at his desk, his face grave. "There are spare bedrooms down the left of the hallway, make yourselves at home."

Riku nodded in thanks and headed toward the door, Sora and Kairi already in the hallway. Amarantha took her foot off of the wall and stood up straight, getting ready to follow Riku out.

"Riku."

Riku stopped and glanced back at Cloud.

"I didn't do this because I wanted to, you know that, right?"

Riku nodded once.

"I'll have nothing else to do with you after this."

Once again Riku nodded, once, he then left the room, Amarantha following and closing the door with a soft bang.

* * *

Riku ignored Kairi and Sora who were looking in on all the rooms, searching for the largest one to share. Amarantha walked behind him, she had made herself his bodyguard. When Kairi and Sora finally found a room they liked they started to slam the door, but Riku put his foot in out to stop it from closing all the way.

"I want it to be quiet down here." Riku said. "The more noise you make the higher the chances of us being found. Riku paused. "And I will not let Cloud suffer because of us." He added darkly, he then closed the door all the way.

Riku walked to the last bedroom on the hall and entered, he turned to see that Amarantha was entering the room beside his. "Amarantha." He called out, just loud enough for her to hear. "I want to see you a moment."

Amarantha closed the door behind her as Riku asked. She was standing in a medium sized room; the floor was dark red wood with a shaggy red rug under the four poster bed. The walls were painted black and the ceiling was stone, they were probably under a store of some sort. There was a fire place behind a small wooden chair that sat beside a red wood end table. A wall length book case held an assortment of dusty old books, the tittles unreadable because of time and mice.

Riku sat down on the wooden chair and untied his head band; he folded it delicately and set it on the table. He then looked intently at Amarantha; she stood in the center of the room, her leather coat creaking a bit as she shifted her weight from one leg to another. He just looked at her for a moment, noticing how she was tense, she was no longer seeing him as a lover, but as a leader, and she wasn't as comfortable in his presence as she had been the night before. Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead. _How things change so quickly_.

"You can relax." Riku said after a moment, he was still massaging his head.

When Amarantha didn't move Riku stood up and walked over to her. He held up his hands and pushed her hood back from her head, he watched as her black hair tumbled down her back, like a waterfall. He looked into her eyes sadly, seeing they were back to the way they had been, full of pain, confusion, hate… yet there was also a severe amount of sadness in them, sadness for what had been lost. Riku placed a hand on her cheek and moved his head forward so that his forehead was resting on hers. When he spoke it was in a sad, regretful voice.

"If only things didn't have to be like this." He muttered, closing his eyes. "I'd do anything within my power to see you happy." He sighed again and pulled away from her, softly kissing her on the forehead as he did so.

Amarantha turned around and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She didn't want him to see the impact his words had had on her. When she was in her room she slid the lock in place and, after taking off her boots and coat, laid down on her bed, letting her tears fall on the pillows and not on Riku's shoulder, as she would have liked them to.


	12. Organization Patrol

**Authors Note** – Not much to say… so… just read and review. 

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Heats.

* * *

When Amarantha left Riku slammed his fist into the end table. "Damn it!" He muttered angrily. He tilted his head forward so that his hair fell over his face. "I won't let you take her away from me! You might be stronger then me, but I'm fighting for something far greater then you could ever comprehend!" Riku spoke to the Organization, he spoke to the Heartless, and he spoke to the darkness its self.

Biting his lip Riku stood back up and lit a fire in the fireplace. He dragged the chair in front of it and just sat there, staring into the flames, all comprehension of time lost. It was only when he caught himself falling asleep in the chair that he put out the fire and laid in bed, falling to sleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"We need to try and figure out what the Organization is up to." Riku said softly to Amarantha.

It was morning, just after dawn. Kairi and Sora were standing side by side, waiting for what ever was to happen, they knew they didn't fit in with everything going on, and Kairi was starting to feel she was just being a nuisance.

Amarantha nodded. "What do you propose we do?" She asked, just as quietly.

"Split up, search the town for anything that could be of use. We'll meet back here at noon." Riku said.

"What do we do with them?" Amarantha asked, meaning Sora and Kairi.

"They can search too."

"They won't know what to look for."

"So, that will keep them busy while we search." Riku turned to Sora and Kairi. "I need you two to go around town, don't draw attention to yourselves, but keep an ear out for anything to do with the Organization."

Kairi and Sora nodded in unison then they both hurried off, thinking they were helping.

Riku turned back to Amarantha, she was looking at him, her hood drawn, as always, and black leather gloves over her hands.

"Be careful." Riku said.

Amarantha nodded, once, then walked away, getting straight to work. She walked in the shadows, trying not to draw unwanted attention. It proved to be a bit difficult, Organization members were feared and hated everywhere, and they rather stood out in a crowd. People kept casting Amarantha evil looks when they thought she wasn't looking, for no one had the guts to do it to her face. With a mental sigh Amarantha kept walking, pausing under open windows, listening to conversations. She kept at it for a few hours, then she entered a large pub, if there was to be any information of use it would be there.

Pushing to door open Amarantha walked in, instantly everything went quiet, everyone looking at her. Amarantha walked through the center of the room, her leather creaking and her boots clunking on the hard wood floor. Finding an empty table in a dark corner Amarantha sat down, crossing her legs under the table. Now that she was settled down people started to talk again, but in lowered voices, the presence of an Organization member left everyone shaken, fearing they'd get a knife in the throat if they said something offensive… it had happened on more then one occasion.

"Can I get you anything?"

Amarantha glanced at the barkeep that had walked up to her table. He gulped and rang his hands together. Amarantha waved him away silently, she wasn't a drinker, and she wasn't going to let alcohol dull her mind. The barkeep bowed and hurriedly walked away, relieved he didn't have to serve her. Amarantha locked her fingers together and settle down to listen to everyone. It was a while before she heard anything important. Two men in the center of the room had their heads together, whispering.

"You see that bloke over there? From Organization XIII obviously. I wonder if he's part of the patrol that was sent out last night."

"What patrol?"

"Last night I heard someone talking outside, I kept my window open. Well I got up to see who it was, and I saw a big group of those Organization guys standing around. One of em' had flame red hair, no lie! He was tellin' the other to search for somethin'. I heard him mention something about clouds... I know one thing for sure, I'd hate to be the person that had what every they were lookin' for, the red haired looked rather demented."

"Shit!" Amarantha stood up quickly, practically knocking down the chair she had been sitting in.

Quickly leaving the pub Amarantha ran down the street, her coat flapping around her. People stopped and watched her as she ran, anyone who didn't get out of her way quick enough were shoved to the side or pushed to the ground.

Hearing someone running his way Riku glanced up and saw Amarantha, practically flying down the street. As she passed he ran beside her, there was clearly something wrong.

"What is it?" Riku asked as they ran.

"Axel was here last night, along with others from the Organization! They were searching for us!" Amarantha paused in her talking for breath. "They know about Cloud."

"Damn it." Riku muttered, picking up the pace, he had a feeling they would be to late.


	13. Note from Destruction

**Authors Note** – Sorry, this is a short chapter, I had to end it somewhere so I could go to the next scene. So, yeah, please read and review. 

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything to do with it, just an unhealthy obsession.

* * *

Riku skidded to a halt in front of the door in the back alley, it was hanging on by one hinge. He had been right, they were to late. Hurrying down the hallway Riku only caught glances of the destroyed bedrooms, the more he saw the more his dread grew. Finally reaching the last door Riku stopped his head long dash. Breathing a bit heavily Riku walked into the room, his eyes taking in the damage.

The desk that had been in perfect shape the night before was now in several pieces, strewn across the room. The walls were bashed in, the logs from the fireplace lying randomly across the floor. Pages had been ripped out of books and scattered about, leaving a carpet of rustling paper.

Cloud was bending over, picking up something from the floor. He lifted the broken picture and brushed away the shards of glass. Taking the picture out he looked at the sword slash that was through the center of it. He just stood there, staring at it, his face an unreadable mask.

"Cloud…" Riku walked forward, stepping over broken furniture as he went.

Cloud looked over at him. "I had sense enough to hide when I heard them coming." He muttered. Holding out his hand he handed Riku a sheet of paper.

Riku took the paper and read it.

_No matter where you go, we'll get you… it's just a matter of time. The longer you hold it off the closer I'll get… who knows… the next thing to be destroyed could be your lovely little Aran… thank about it… I'll see you tonight at the bridge._

_Yours truly,  
Axel_

Riku shuddered and crumbled up the paper. "Cloud… I'm…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, what you need to worry about is what that note said." Cloud looked closely at Riku. "It's a trap, you know that, right?"

Riku nodded.

Cloud sighed. "But you're still going to go, aren't you?"

Riku nodded. "I have to, I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Do you honestly think this is just about you?" Cloud sounded angry. "Axel wants you both! If you go there tonight he'll capture you, then he'll make you watch as he kills her. I know Axel, I know what's he's capable of!"

Riku looked at the ground, he had no idea what to do, all he knew was that he wasn't going to let Axel get his hands on Amarantha.

"I need time to think." He muttered, leaving the room.

Amarantha watched as Riku entered his room, or what was left of his room. She frowned deeply and entered her room, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she had a strange feeling it wasn't going to be good. Taking out her key blade she began to polish it, her door slightly open so that she would be able to hear when Riku left his room. After a moment she heard Cloud walk by and enter Riku's room, soon she could pick out his voice as he argued with Riku, his voice growing louder and louder. Soon the voices died down and Cloud left the room, walking back to his, his walk hard and angry, what ever Riku had said had not made him happy. Amarantha sighed heavily and replaced her key blade to inside her coat.

"Hey, what happened here?" It was Kairi's voice, her and Sora were back.

Amarantha listened as Riku convinced the two to return to Destiny Island.

"Things are getting to dangerous, I can't have you two to watch over."

"But we want to help!" Kairi said defiantly.

"It would be helping me if you returned to Destiny Island."

Amarantha heard Kairi agree to leaving after a moment more of arguing. She then heard a dark portal opening, then closing. Now it was just her and Riku, two ex Organization members, fighting against a force far greater then theirs.


	14. Midnight at the Bridge

**Authors Note** – Once again, nothing to say, lol, so just enjoy the chapter. 

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Heats.

* * *

Riku exited his bedroom quietly. Tiptoeing to Amarantha's room her silently entered, pushing the door to behind him. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, asleep, her lips slightly parted, her breath slow and even. He just stood there, watching her sleep for sometime. Leaning over he lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He muttered, watching as she took a deep breath in her sleep, as if she were sighing.

Turning away from her Riku exited the room and entered the dark streets of Hollow Bastion, his hood over his head, his hair hanging down over his blindfold. He walked slowly, very well knowing he could be walking to his death. As he walked he thought back to that wonderful night on the beach, he thought about how much he had loved her, how much he still loved her. "I'd give it all away just to have her to hold onto." He murmured.

Stepping into the light of a street lamp Riku looked up and saw the bridge ahead oh him. With a sigh he walked on. A rain drop fell to the ground, followed by another, and another. By the time Riku reached the bridge a steady rain was falling, causing the ground to reflect all the street lights and signs, making everything eerily blur together. Riku stood at the top of the bridge for a moment, watching the rain make ripples in the water below. He felt like he was about to lose it, his heart was in so much pain it was almost intolerable, he wanted to cry, to scream, to do something. But he held it all in, there was nothing crying or screaming would do for him now.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Riku."

Riku didn't turn around, he knew who it was without having to look. He also knew without looking that there was more then one person behind him, it felt like at least ten others.

"Axel, it's been a while." Riku muttered.

"To long, to long." Axel walked up to stand next to Riku, his face darkly reflected in the water next to Riku's. "I'm glad to see you still have common sense."

Riku didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

"But I do wonder why you still wear that blasted blindfold, it's not like you're going to be fighting Sora anymore."

"It allows me to see through deception." Riku said pointedly.

Axel nodded knowingly. "Ah, I understand now." He made a tsk sound. "The boss was very upset when you left, you were his favorite." Axel jerked Riku's hood back, grabbing a bit of his silver hair as he did so. "But now I've replaced you, don't know how I could ever thank you enough."

Riku gritted his teeth to stop from slamming his fist into Axel's face.

"I think power's gone to your head." Riku muttered.

Axel released Riku's hair and shrugged, leaning back over the bridge railing. "So what if it has? What difference does it make to you?"

"None at all." Riku shook the water out of his face, now that his hood was down water ran down his hair into his eyes, down the bridge of his nose, dripping off of his chin.

"It's interesting." Axel said, thinking out loud. "I had thought you were smarter then this. I'd always heard love was blinding, but for you to be blinded by it…" He shook his head. "Pitiful."

"It's beyond your understanding." Riku said, grinding his teeth.

"Whatever, I'd rather have power any day." Axel chuckled. "It's to bad we couldn't find that friend of your, Cloud, I think his name is. He would have been fun to torment."

Riku balled his hand into a fist and struck out at Axel, but two people came from behind, one slamming a fist into his head, the other holding him up as he fell by the hair. Riku wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, his head ringing. He staggered back to his feet, his hair feeling like it was about to rip out at the roots.

Axel chuckled again. "Sorry buddy, but you're outnumbered, 10 to 1." Axel pulled back his hand and sent a crashing blow into Riku's stomach.

Doubled up in pain Riku choked and coughed up blood. He was jerked back to his feet by someone behind him and Axel pulled back his hand for another hit. Riku gritted his teeth, bracing himself for it.

"Don't you dare touch him again!"

Riku's head jerked around at the voice. No! He screamed inside of his head.

Axel dropped his hand and looked to see who had spoken. A sneer on his face Axel walked down the bridge, heading toward the figure. "Ah, nice of you to show up, you've made it oh so much easier for me, Aran."


	15. Axel's Fate

**Authors Note** – HA! I LOVE this chapter! It was SOOO much fun to write :tries to calm down.: Ok, well this chapter has a bit of blood and gore in it, so, yeah, don't read it if you don't want to. Lol, please review on this one, I would really like to know how I did, it's the first heavy action scene I've written. 

**Disclaimer** – Nope, I sure don't own Kingdom Hearts :cries:

* * *

"Amarantha! Get out of here!" Riku yelled, struggling to break away from whoever was holding him.

Axel glanced back at the struggling Riku. "Restrain him!" He ordered.

Instantly two other people grabbed a hold of Riku, pinning his arms behind his back and forcing him to his knees.

Axel circled Amarantha, looking closely at her, observing her. Amarantha stood with her hood down, her black hair shining in the rain and her deep red eyes reflecting the lights all around. She had her key blade in hand, but she held it lowered, waiting to use it.

"Let him go Axel!" Amarantha demanded, her voice loud and strong.

"I'm sorry love, but I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, he's our prisoner now." Axel stopped circling and stood to the left of Amarantha. "It's going to be so much fun, killing you in front of your lover."

Amarantha didn't blink, she just raised her key blade. "Don't make me kill you." She said, her voice hard and deadly.

Axel chuckled. "I'd like to see you try." Jumping back onto the bridge Axel raised his arms above his head and looked into the sky, almost immediately hundreds of Heartless materialized from the ground, surrounding Amarantha. "Good luck darling." Axel said with a chuckle.

Amarantha looked around her slowly, thinking of what to do. With out warning she lunged forward, barreling into the Heartless ahead of her. Her key blade moved like lightning, striking any thing unfortunate enough to be within reach. Spinning in a circle Amarantha fended off the Heartless trying to come at her from behind.

Riku watched in horror as the Heartless attacked, he was useless in this battle, there was nothing he could do. Thinking quickly Riku twisted so quickly that he broke away from the man holding his right arm behind his back. Reaching inside of his coat Riku grabbed his key blade and threw it out toward Amarantha just before someone punched him in the back, making him fall face first onto the bridge. He struggled back up to his knees, his nose bleeding heavily.

Seeing the key blade coming at her Amarantha jumped into the air and grabbed it, doing a back flip and landing on top of two Heartless. She twirled the two blades in unison, cutting down Heartless left and right. Now that she had cleared a good place to fight in Amarantha waited for the Heartless to come at her. Three jumped into the air, trying to come at her from above. Amarantha jumped up to meet them, cutting two down with a sweep of her blades. As she started to fall back down to the ground Amarantha twisted her body so that she had a clear shot. Throwing Oblivion as hard as she could Amarantha landed and waited, hopping her blade found it's mark. But Axel jumped out of the way, landing on top of a near by building that was at least 10 stories high. As Amarantha waited for her key blade to return to her the third Heartless came down on top of her. Amarantha spun around and struck out with Riku's blade, but the Heartless had time enough to drag it's claws across Amarantha's face.

Crying out in pain Amarantha fell to her knees, three deep, bleeding gashes ran from right under her left eye to the corner of her mouth, one gash even cutting across her lips. Her blood falling with the rain Amarantha staggered to her feet. Another Heartless came at her and Amarantha kicked it back, gritting her teeth against the excruciating pain shooting through her face. Seeing Oblivion lying on the ground a couple of yards away from her Amarantha made a dash for it, skidding across the ground to grab it. The wet cobblestone made her skid farther then she had expected, sending her crashing into a group of Heartless. Fighting them off Amarantha jumped into the air again, this time landing on top of the porch roof of the building in which Axel was standing.

After looking up for a moment Amarantha jumped and started to run up the side of the building, crossing her key blades back and forth, cutting down the Heartless that tried to stop her. Using all of her remaining strength Amarantha jumped up to land in front of Axel. He chuckled and twisted around, just as he was about to jump from the building Amarantha slammed her key blade so hard into his chest he gapped for a second then, slowly, started to tumble backwards. All of her strength gone Amarantha staggered and fell forward, falling over the side of the building, the two key blades falling out of her grasp as she lost consciousness.


	16. Riku's Grief

**Authors Note** - :Sniffles: So, so sad. Please read and enjoy… :cries in corner: 

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

As they watched their leader fall the men holding Riku loosened their grips on him ever so slightly. Riku jerked violently away from them and jumped from the bridge. He ran as fast as he could to the bottom of the building. The falling form of Amarantha spurring him to speeds greater then he had ever imagined. The only thing Riku could think about was catching her, he had to, she saved his life, he would never be able to repay her. Holding out his arms Riku positioned himself so that he was directly under Amarantha. When she landed in his arms he fell to the ground roughly, she was a dead weight.

"Amarantha!" Riku cried, shaking her slightly, trying to wake her up. "Amarantha! Please, stay with me!"

Seeing no response Riku cried out loudly, his tears thick and heavy. He cradled her body close to his, rocking back and forth as he sobbed, his head resting on hers. He was so caught up in his grief that he didn't notice the other Organization members gathering around the fallen Axel, nor did he notice the many town citizens that were coming out of their homes, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. Once they saw all the Organization members only the very brave stayed out to watch.

Riku's sobs slowed, when he pulled his head away from Amarantha some of his hair and his cheek were stained with blood, Amarantha's blood. Riku stood slowly, holding Amarantha in his arms as if she weighed nothing. His face set in a deep frown Riku started to walk away from the scene, away from the dead Axel, away from the confused under men, away from it all. He walked tall and strong, Amarantha's limp body held close to him. As he walked by people shook their heads in sympathy, some even covered their mouths at the sight of Amarantha's grievous wounds. Riku took no notice to any of it. He set his eyes straight forward, not even glancing to the side. He walked on until he reached the door in the back alley.

He kicked the door open and walked in, his body dripping from the rain. He entered his room and softly laid Amarantha down on his bed, straightening her so that she looked like she was merely sleeping. If it weren't for the still bleeding gashes across her face Riku would have thought she was sleeping. He pulled off his blindfold to look at her better, and he almost wished he hadn't. It took all of his will to keep from crying again.

Just then Cloud entered the room, he saw Riku but not Amarantha.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, seeing the look of grief on Riku's face.

Riku didn't answer his question. "I need a bowel of warm water and some cloths." His voice was thick and raspy from crying.

It was then that Cloud saw Amarantha. "God." He muttered, seeing the blood leaking onto the bed sheets.

Cloud left the room at a run, and soon he was back, a large bowel in his hands and a stack of cloth. He set them down on the floor, the end table had been destroyed earlier. He watched in silence as Riku wet a cloth and softly started to clean Amarantha's wounds, soaking up the blood and changing to a clean cloth. Riku worked with quiet determination, not saying a word and not taking his mind off the task he was performing. Cloud was watching Amarantha's chest, looking to see if it rose from the intake of breath, he couldn't see anything. Walking over Cloud took Amarantha's wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse. He sadly shook his head and laid her hand back down next to her. He then turned to Riku, who was wringing the access water from a new cloth. Placing a hand on Riku's shoulder Cloud spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Riku, if there's anything I can do for you, just ask." With that Cloud left the room, closing the door behind him.

Riku didn't seem to hear Cloud, he continued on with his work. When he had the wounds clean and bandaged he drew up a chair next to the bed and sat down. Taking Amarantha's hand in his own he laid his head down on the bed, her hand under his forehead. He sobbed himself into a deep sleep, a sleep of shock.


	17. NOTE::

**Authors Note**: Ok, this isn't really a chapter, but I just want to inform you all that I havent given up on the story! I'v just kind of... hit a rut. But I WILL get over it! Just bare with me!lol, anywho, I'm also working on another Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so if you would ever be so kind asto read it it would make me ever so happy :puppy dog look: The title is: **To Save a Life **

Thanks soooo much for all of your reviews :)


End file.
